Felder aus Tales of Zestiria
thumb|300px|Das Zaphgott-Moor ist eines der vielen Felder von Klammwald Über den Kontinent Klammwald aus Tales of Zestiria erstrecken sich weitläufige Felder, in denen die Städte und Dungeons zu finden sind. Die Felder sind oft von unterschiedlicher Natur, entweder mit karger oder üppiger Flora. Hiervon oder von natürlichen Grenzen wie Gewässern oder Gebirgen werden sie eingerahmt und differenziert. Seehafenhöhe Geografie Diese Hochebene liegt in Hyland und zeichnet sich durch besonders frisches Wasser, saftige Wiesen und leicht geschwungene Hügel aus. Hier liegt auch der See, auf dem sich die Hauptstadt von Hyland, Damensee, befindet und der offenbar dem Meer zu entspringen scheint. Die Wasserläufe ziehen sich durch einige Anhöhen und Geröll hindurch, der jedoch auch mit Grün bewachsen ist. Manchmal bilden sich mehr oder weniger große Wasserfälle, so zum Beispiel auch die Großen Morganfälle, wo die Ruine Lefay zu finden ist. Weiterhin existieren hier die Galahad-Ruinen. In regelmäßigen Abständen sind Bäume, Gebüsch und Kräuter zu finden. Nach Westen hin befindet sich der große Berg, der unter Zenrus' Schutz steht und wo Elysia und Camlann liegen. Er rahmt das Gebiet ein und kann im Spielverlauf zwar bestiegen, aber nicht überquert werden. Die Seehafenhöhe grenzt an den Arondach-Wald am Fuße des Berges nach Elysia sowie an den Falkewin-Hang. Verlassenes Kylfe Neben Damensee existierte hier eine weitere Stadt, das nun verlassene Kylfe. Dieses kleine Dorf lag in unmittelbarer Nähe zu einem Wasserfall und ist zum Zeitpunkt der Handlung vollkommen zerstört und liegt in Trümmern. Hier sind die Anormalen Monster "Phantome" zu finden, die von Bosheit verzehrten Seelen von Menschen sind. Fauna Die hiesigen Kreaturen sind eher schwach und gewöhnlich. Zu finden sind vorrangig Schlangen und Wölfe. Auch das Annormale Monster "Managarmr", ein großer Wolf, läuft frei auf den Wiesen der Seehafenhöhe herum. Falkewin-Hang Geografie Der Falkewin-Hang grenzt unmittelbar an die Seehafenhöhe und hat eine sehr ähnliche Flora. Hier ist jedoch eine Veränderung in den Bäumen zu erkennen, da hier eine Vermischung aus Nadel- und Laubbäumen beginnt. Der Falkewin-Hang befindet sich südlich der Seehafenhöhe und zieht sich von ihr hinunter, da die Seehafenhöhe höher liegt als die restliche Umgebung. Er ist etwas hügeliger als die Seehafenhöhe, ähnelt ihr ansonsten aber stark. Der Falkewin-Hang wird vom Griflet, einem großen Fluss, durchzogen. Über diesen erstreckt sich die Griflet-Brücke. Westlich des Falkewin-Hangs befindet sich der Ehrwürdige Falkenkamm, der größte Berg Klammwalds. Hier sind die Bors-Ruinen in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Marlind zu finden, das am östlichen Ufer des Griflets liegt. Vom Falkewin-Hang ist die Glefehd-Senke zu erreichen, die eine Grenze zwischen den beiden Königreichen bildet und seit jeher Schauplatz von Kriegen war. Fauna Mit Adlern, Oktopoden und Murmeltieren weist der Falkewin-Hang nur eine bedingt zahlreichere und gefährlichere Fauna auf als sein Nachbargebiet. Zusätzlich befindet sich hier das Anormale Monster "Horus", ein großer, goldener Adler in Nähe der Stadtmauern von Marlind. Glefehd-Senke Die karge Glefehd-Senke ist das Grenzgebiet zwischen Hyland und Rolance und als solches Schauplatz vieler Kriege gewesen. Hier befindet sich auch das verlassene Forton. Aufgrund ihrer Wichtigkeit erhält sie einen separaten Artikel, der hier zu finden ist. Volgran-Wald Geografie Der Volgran-Wald ist das Grenzgebiet von Rolance zur östlichen Glefehd-Senke und birgt die Stadt der Kunsthandwerker, Lastonbell. Er zeichnet sich durch riesige Bäume mit üppigen Kronen aus, sodass nur wenig Sonnenlicht hineinfällt. Ein gewaltiger Baumstumpf ist auf einer großen Lichtung zu finden: Er ist mindestens tausend Jahre alt und markiert durch einige sehr eng beieinanderliegende Jahresringe eine Ära, in der das Klima so kalt war, dass die Sonne kaum durch die Wolken schien, was etwa tausend Jahre her war. Der Volgran-Wald ist leicht hügelig und von großen, von Moos bewachsenen Felsen übersät, die teilweise auch Wege zwischen zwei Bäumen versperren und nicht zerstört werden können. Inmitten des Waldes befindet sich der Stumpf eines der großen Bäume. Im Volgran-Wald befindet sich das Versteck der Verstreuten Knochen, die Ruine von Tintagel. Aufgrund der vielen Versteckmöglichkeiten lauern hier oft Banditen reisenden Händlern auf. Durch die Lamorak-Höhle im Osten ist ein quasi unbemerktes Wechseln zwischen den beiden Königreichen möglich. Fauna Hiesige Monster sind Harpien, Axtschnäbel, Waldplantus, Keiler, Treants und die nicht bekämpfbaren Volgranischen Hirschkäfer. Auch hier existiert ein anormales Monster, die "Dryade", die äußerlich den Treants ähnelt. Wiese des Triumphs Geografie Diese gewaltige Ebene erstreckt sich über die Mitte von Klammwald und fällt vor allem durch die unzähligen schiefen Türme auf, die vereinzelt in den Himmel in dieselbe Richtung, etwa Nordosten, ragen. Diese gehören zu den sieben Wundern des Kontinents. Die Wiese zeichnet sich durch saftige, grüne Weiden und allerlei Laubbäume, Büsche und mit Moos bewachsene Felsen aus. Auch einige Ansammlungen an bunten Blumen sind zu finden. Die Wiese des Triumphs grenzt an die Stadt Lastonbell. Im Süden ist über sie das Felszackenjoch zu erreichen, im Osten die Perlhaferweide. Im Norden befindet sich ein Wald, Malory, und im Südwesten eine Höhle, die Cambria-Höhle. Etwa mittig ist ein Schmelztiegel der Bosheit, Sanjiva, zu finden, eingerahmt und leicht verborgen durch Felsen und Bäume. Fauna Neben nicht bekämpfbaren Bergziegen leben hier vorrangig Brutaurus, Koboldschützen und Schuppenvögel. Das hiesige anormale Monster ist der "Behemoth", der einem gigantischen Keiler ähnelt und sich in der Nähe des Schmelztiegels in der Mitte der Wiese des Triumphs befindet. Wissenswertes *Sorey und Mikleo nehmen an, dass die schiefen Türme auf der Wiese des Triumphs aus der Ära der Götter stammen müssen, da sie aus einem besonderen Material bestehen. Die Ära der Götter muss vor "Tales of Berseria" stattgefunden haben, da Katz Korner bereits besteht, das in der Ära der Götter erschaffen worden war. Auf den Ebenen von Aldina in "Tales of Berseria", die geografisch eindeutig als spätere Wiese des Triumphs zu identifizieren sind, gibt es jedoch keinen Hinweis auf die schiefen Türme. Perlhaferweide Geografie Die Perlhaferweide ist die einzige Kornkammer des gesamten Kontinents und daher die Quelle allen Getreides von Klammwald. Dementsprechend zeichnet das Gebiet sich durch weitläufige Getreidefelder in der Nähe der Hauptstadt von Rolance, Pendrago, aus, die trotz der Bewirtschaftung dennoch nicht vor Monstern gefeit sind. Der weitreichende westliche Teil der Weide besteht aus hohen Hängen und eher karger Flora, von einigen vereinzelten Bäumen und Kräutern abgesehen. Nach Westen hin schließt die Perlhaferweide an die Westungsschlucht an, anch Süden hin an Aifreads Jagdrevier und nach Osten hin an die Wiese des Triumphs. Im Norden sind die Gaferis-Ruinen zu finden sowie die Große Camelot-Brücke. Etwa mittig, jedoch an der Kante eines Hangs, befindet sich der Schmelztiegel der Bosheit: Kalasutra. Fauna Die nicht bekämpfbaren Hyland-Ochsen, Habichte, Pfaue, Stinktiere und auf den Feldern Orkbauer, die einst Menschen gewesen waren und hellionisiert wurden, bewohnen die Perlhaferweide. Das hiesige anormale Monster ist das stinktierartige "Dangeroma", das auf einem Hang südlich des Schmelztiegels bei den Hyland-Ochsen zu finden ist. Wissenswertes *In dem mit "Tales of Zestiria" verwandten "Tales of Berseria" stellt die Danann-Fernstraße einen Teil der Perlhaferweide dar. Felszackenjoch Geografie Das Felszackenjoch ist mehr eine Straße als ein weites Feld und schlängelt sich an den Felshängen der südlichen Gebirge von Klammwald entlang. Mittig existiert ein größeres, weitlaufendes Gebiet, das jedoch über steinerne Brücken und kürzere Tunnel erkundet werden muss. Flora ist nahezu vergeblich zu suchen: von einigen Gräsern und Kräutern abgesehen existiert hier nur kahler, grauer Fels. Je näher man jedoch dem einzigen Dorf in der Nähe kommt, Gododdin, desto mehr Gräser erscheinen und manchmal sind auch kleinere Büsche dabei. In dem größeren Gebiet mittig befindet sich der Schmelztiegel der Bosheit, Samghata. Das Felszackenjoch kann über die angrenzende Wiese des Triumphs erreicht werden, aber auch über die Cambria-Höhle, die es mit vorher genanntem verbindet. Zudem existiert hier eine Kaltsteinhöhle, die Yder-Höhle. Fauna Vor allem kleinere Kreaturen wie Koboldschützen, Habichte und Saugegel sind hier zu finden. An größeren Wesen gibt es die Alten Treants sowie die mächtigen Trolle. Das hiesige anormale Monster ist der "Millionenfüßler", der einem großen Tausendfüßler ähnelt und golden schimmert. Dieser ist direkt vor dem Schmelztiegel zu finden. Aifreads Jagdrevier Geografie Dieses Gebiet liegt an der südlichen Küste von Klammwald und gestattet einen Blick auf den Ozean. Die Hänge fallen tief ins Meer ab, ein Strand existiert also nicht. Der Boden ist mit grünen Wiesen überzogen und vereinzelt wachsen Büsche und Buschansammlungen, Bäume sind jedoch ein seltener Anblick. Neben einigen Felsen liegen auch mittlerweile tote Baumstämme ohne Blätter oder Früchte herum. Nicht nur die Randgebiete sind von Hängen gezeichnet, sondern auch das Revier selbst, sodass sich eher schmale Wege teilweise durch größere Anhöhen hindurchschlängeln. Das Jagdrevier grenzt an die Perlhaferweide im Norden an und ist ansonsten eine Art Sackgasse. Hier befindet sich jedoch auch der Schrein der Erdenprüfung, Morgause, sowie die Weylish-Ruinen, was Aifreads Jagdrevier zu einem sehr ruinenreichen Gebiet macht. Benannt ist es nach dem Piratenkönig Aifread, der das Gebiet vor tausend Jahren durchstreifte. Fauna Recht gefährliche Monster wie Naga, Wilde Keiler, Drecktopoden und Trolle sind hier anzutreffen. Das hiesige anormale Monster ist die "Spinnenkönigin" in unmittelbarer Umgebung zu den Weylish-Ruinen. Westungsschlucht Geografie Legenden berichten, dass ein mächtiger Windseraph diese Schlucht erschaffen hätte. Bäume werden hier vergeblich gesucht und auch der Boden ist nur spärlich von trockenem Gras und Kräutern bewachsen. Die Luft erscheint dreckig und sehr nebelig. Die Schlucht ragt so tief nach unten, dass der Boden nicht mehr zu sehen ist und im Nebel verschwindet, und zeitgleich ragt sie an beiden Seiten über die halbwegs festen Pfade hinüber. Der Weg ist sehr verworren und führt letztendlich auch ins Nicht: nur der Schrein der Windprüfung, Guinevere, sowie die Ganglen-Ruinen sind hier zu finden. Nach Osten hin schließt die Perlhaferweide an. Fauna Hier lauern Kreaturen wie die Koboldscharfschützen, Blutsauger, Kobras sowie das anormale Monster, der "Koboldherr". Zaphgott-Moor Geografie Das Zaphgott-Moor liegt in einem kaum besiedelten Gebiet und ist ein hügeliges Ödland im Nordwesten von Klammwald. Der Boden ist trocken und sandig und riesige, turmartige Felsen ragen in die Höhe. Ebensolches Gebirge rahmt auch das Gebiet ein, das ansonsten nur an Häftlingstausch-Sumpf grenzt und die Trisolde-Höhle beherbergt. Über die Große Camelot-Brücke ist der westliche Bereich von Rolance erreichbar. Bäume mit mächtigen Stämmen und Ästen und eher spärlicher Krone sowie einige Kakteen stehen vereinzelt herum, jegliche andere Vegetation ist bis auf einige Kräuter und ein paar Büschen nicht zu finden. Das Gebiet ist enorm weitläufig und wird von allerlei Wildtieren bewohnt, die sich fast ungestört verbreiten können. Die einzige menschliche Siedlung ist Lohgrin und hin und wieder streifen Handelskarawanen durch das Moor. Einst gab es ein Dorf, Horsa, in der Nähe einer größeren Oase, doch dieses ist mittlerweile zerstört. Im Nordwesten befindet sich ein Schmelztiegel der Bosheit, Tapana. Verlassenes Horsa Das verlassene Horsa war einst ein Dorf, dessen Mauern brüchig und dessen Häuser zerfallen sind. Zurück blieb die "Stheno", die einen der Irissteine besitzt. Diese Stheno war eine Schwester von Kardinalin Forton, Enid Forton, und ließ sich auf einen Priester namens Eric ein, von dem sie ein uneheliches Kind bekam. Deshalb wurde beide aus der Kirche nach Horsa verbannt. Horsa liegt in der Nähe einer Oase und versorgte sich vermutlich über diese mit Wasser, ehe es aus unerfindlichen Gründen verlassen oder gar zerstört wurde. Fauna Elefanten, Klingenschnabel, Mehrfachnadler und Lykantrophen lauer hier den Reisenden auf. Das anormale Monster ist der "Hyfant", der Teil der Nebenaufgabe ist, den Herrscher des Landes zurückzuholen. Er befindet sich an der Oase in der Nähe des verlassenen Horsas. Wissenswertes *Im Norden vom Zaphgott-Moor, wo die begehbare Weltkarte endet und Klammwald in den nördlichen Kontinent übergeht, ist eine riesige Mauer zu finden, die zwar unter dem Zahn der Zeit gelitten hat, aber eindeutig als Zugang nach Vortigern aus Tales of Berseria zu identifizieren ist. Sogar die Überreste der Flaggen der Abtei sind noch vorhanden. Häftlingstausch-Sumpf Geografie Im Vergleich zu seinem Nachbargebiet, dem Zaphgott-Moor, ist der Häftlingstausch-Sumpf ein besonders feuchter Ort. Der riesige Sumpf umspannt den Südwesten des Kontinents und besteht es aus mehr oder weniger klarem Wasser, auf dem sich einige Seerosenblätter befinden. Manche davon sind so groß, dass sie als Brücke genutzt werden können, um von einem Ufer zum anderen zu kommen. Pilzförmige Felsen erheben sich stellenweise vom Festland aus und können über Efeuranken bestiegen werden. Die Vegetation ist reich an Variationen und sehr üppig, obgleich die allgemeine Atmosphäre des Sumpfs eher düster ist. Seine dunkle Vergangenheit besagt, dass Verbrecher hier einst gefesselt und geknebelt aufs Wasser geschickt und dort ihrem Schicksal überlassen wurden. Einige davon sind dann tot wieder angespült worden. Der einzige menschliche Eingriff in dieses Gebiet ist an vereinzelten, bereits zusammengebrochenen Brücken sowie an dem verlassenen Dorf Rodine zu erkennen. Im Südosten befindet sich das Schmelztiegel der Bosheit, Pratapana. Verlassenes Rodine Rodine schien eine etwas größere Siedlung gewesen zu sein, die sich im Osten vom Häftlingstausch-Sumpf befand. Ähnlich wie in den anderen beiden verfallenen Siedlungen sind auch hier die Häuser zerstört, was auf kriegerische Absichten hindeuten kann oder aber auf den Zahn der Zeit. Auch Gräber sind hier zu finden sowie in unmittelbarer Umgebung die Arctus-Ruinen. Hier befindet sich das Monster "Euryale". Diese war einst eine Nonne aus Pendrago, die als Heilige galt. Ihr Name war Rodeen Forton und sie war damit eine Schwester der Kardinalin. Sie hatte das Landgewinnungsprojekt im Häftlingstausch-Sumpf unterstützt und war mit einigen Gläubigen dorthin gesiedelt. Fauna Hier leben vorrangig Wasserskyllas, Seesterne, Gnadlosplantus, Sylphide und offenbar Enten, die nicht zu sehen sind, aber deutlich zu hören. Das hiesige anormale Monster ist der "Legendäre Wyvern", der jedoch erst nach dem Bezwingen von "Tiamat" zu finden ist. Hierbei handelte es sich um eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft von Zaveid. Wissenswertes *In "Tales of Berseria" handelt es sich bei den Nogsümpfen um den Häftlingstausch-Sumpf. Hexeninsel Die Hexeninsel galt als Drachennest und ist über ein Teleportationstor aus der Ära der Götter zu erreichen, das sich nach dem Besiegen des Endbosses und erneutem Laden der Datei vor dem Raum des Endbosses auf dem Thron von Artorius auftut. Da die Hexeninsel das grundlegende Gebiet für eine Nebenaufgabe ist, erhält sie einen eigenen Artikel, der hier zu finden ist. Stolat-Berge Geografie Die Stolat-Berge können nicht im Hauptszenario, sondern nur in "Alishas Geschichte: Die Stärke eines Ritters" betreten werden. Sie ziehen sich vollständig durch das Gebirge, in dem die Städte Elysia und Camlann liegen und das Hyland und Rolance voneinander trennt. Zu erreichen sind sie über die Versiegelte Höhle von Cornic und sie reichen zur Elaine-Ruine, die letztendlich nach Camlann führt. Zudem befindet sich hier der Schmelztiegel der Bosheit: Naraka. Die Stolat-Berge sind ein karges Gebiet mit wenig Vegetation. Sie bestehen aus Plateaus und Anhöhen, die über Efeuranken bestiegen werden können. Sie bestehen aus zwei größeren Bereichen, die jedoch durch eine Felswand getrennt sind, sodass sie nur über die Höhle in den Stolat-Bergen verbunden sind. Fauna Viele starke Hellions versammeln sich hier: mitunter sind es Schemen, Paradiesvögel, Holzhacker und im Höhlenbereich Trilobite. Den meisten dieser Kreaturen ist gut anzusehen, dass sie aufgrund der konzentrierten Bosheit stark hellionisiert sind. Ortsliste Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Klammwald